Panel structures are common in a wide variety of industries including building construction, transportation (e.g., automotive, train, aerospace), and furniture construction, among others. It is common to use sandwich panels as flooring, storage compartment doors, or internal walls of aerospace, train and automotive vehicles. These sandwich panels have edges that are exposed and require sealing to avoid water or other materials entering into the panels. Traditionally, the edges are sealed with a liquid paste that is difficult to apply to precise locations, is messy, and takes many hours or even days to cure before allowing for sanding or other finishing processes.
There is thus a need for an adhesive that avoids these common problems encountered with a liquid adhesive, such as an adhesive that is clean, fast adhering and hardening, and capable of bonding to a wide variety of substrates.